The Fox's Mate
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Sequel to Married to a WHAT! but can be read alone. It's pure smut and love making so if you want plot, go to the main story. This is the scene in chapter 16 that was removed.


The Fox's Mate

 **Author's Note: Hello lovelies! This can be read alone but it really is a follow up on the steamy scene I cut out in Married to a What?! I hope you guys enjoy it, mostly PWP since the plot is in that series.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The boys barely made it back to Sasuke's apartment but were already swallowing each other in searing kisses. Clothes came off at the doorway and they shuffled for the bedroom, unable to wait. Naruto's instincts were screaming so strongly and although he had reservations about taking a human as his bonded mate while Hagoromo Gitsune was coming for his head, he couldn't be damned about it._

" _Sasuke… Sasuke please take me! I don't want you to kiss anyone else, I hate it!"_

 _The raven haired sophomore growled. "Then become my lover for real, I'll give you everything you need."_

" _Yes, I'll be your lover. Please, I can't…"_

 _Sasuke shushed the near hyperventilating blond fox. "It's okay Naruto, I don't care if I'm going to become a demon or anything, as long as it is with you. Don't worry about Hagoromo Gitsune either, we'll figure it out when the time comes. I'll be with you, no more hiding and lying. No more secrets."_

" _No more secrets," the fox promised._

 _Present…_

Once more their lips met and Naruto thought his lips would fall off from how hard Sasuke was devouring them. The kisses were nowhere near romantic or gentle as they were desperate and full of need. Biting and sucking on Naruto's lower lip, the Uchiha skillfully maneuvered them to the bedroom while pulling Naruto's shirt over his head. The kiss broke apart for a moment to rid the garment but it wasn't enough time for the fox to catch his breath before another bout of hungry kissing ensued.

Sasuke threw his shirt away once the buttons were undone, revealing flawless abs for the blond fox to explore. The Uchiha allowed his lover to roam his hands over his body while he worked on both their pants. Despite the clumsy movements in the heat of the action, both pants were discarded just before hitting the bed. Naruto's got somewhat tangled in the process but the sophomore ripped it off harshly. Naruto didn't seem to mind the rough treatment seeing how he had already pressed their precum soaked underwear together.

The heat of their hard arousals caused both lovers to moan. Sasuke cursed as he nearly came undone while Naruto couldn't believe how hard it was for him to breathe. Human coitus was certainly different from how vulpine mated. It felt too good to be right. All those horror stories about how the first mating hurt had scared the kit so much he refused to specialize in enslaving as it meant having to sleep with a human in order to turn them into his puppets.

"Naruto…." The hoarse growl in his sensitive left ear made the fox keen and spread his legs. As fox demons are not subjected to only one gender, Naruto felt himself becoming wetter at his rear entrance. His tail swished to the side as he parted thighs, waiting for Sasuke to do something.

The ravenet was bewitched by the wanton display of his lover still in sticky underwear. Those had to go and Sasuke made quick work of them. Lying in the nude on his bed was a fox waiting to be claimed, the Uchiha couldn't have been prouder. The swell of pride and affection in him made a small and unusually gentle smile appear.

Not wanting to make their first time a painful experience, the Uchiha gave Naruto a peck on the lips telling him to hold on while he went for lube. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shook his head. He brought his lovers hands to his slick entrance and blushed twice as much as before.

"Fox demons don't have a fixed gender. I can self-lubricate… Just hurry please, Sasuke."

Stunned but otherwise pleasantly surprised, Sasuke slipped a finger in while kissing and nipping the tan skin down the pleasure trail. With one hand focused on prepping the blond, the other hand went up to tweak a nipple. Naruto, assaulted by pleasure on both ends, never expected for Sasuke to swallow him. With his virgin body, it was too much to handle and he came undone far too quickly with a sharp cry.

The Uchiha had never expected for his lover to explode in his mouth the moment he went down on him but he didn't complain. Instead, he savored every drop of what Naruto gave him. Naruto tasted salty with a tinge of sweet and Sasuke found himself wanting more.

"No, Sasuke let go already…"

The Uchiha smirked as well as he could with Naruto's willy still in his mouth. Despite having come once, the fox was still hard. Another finger slipped in and started stretching the fox out, making toes curl and obscene moans fly.

"St-Stop! You can't… I'm going to… again…"

That only served to motivate the Uchiha to suck harder while exploring deeper with his other hand. His free hand caressed the side of Naruto's sensitive inner thigh, spreading them open to him wider.

"Ha… Sasuke!" the blond writhed, hands finding nothing else to grasp onto but the sheets beneath him while Sasuke brought him closer to heaven yet again. He didn't seem to feel as his lover slipped in yet another finger, thrusting lightly.

Sasuke wanted to grin at how his fox was unconsciously thrusting back onto his fingers and shaking his hips like crazy while he moaned, causing vibrations to Naruto's erection. Naruto felt like he was going to die with the heat taking over him. It wasn't until Sasuke hit something inside of him that made his back arch did the Uchiha release his erection from his mouth.

"Wha… what was that?" Wide eyed and flushed, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about that strange sensation.

Sasuke nuzzled their noses together and looked the beautiful blond in the eyes. "That's your prostate, a magical spot that will make you feel like dying in my arms tonight."

Naruto huffed at the cheesy line he can't believe escaped the Uchiha's mouth. "Ya right, hurry up and put it in before I decide to do it myself."

"Is that an invitation?" Sasuke growled and ground their hips together, making Naruto groan.

"Don't make me do it Sauske… hurry up and claim me already you stupid bastard!"

The Uchiha chuckled and kissed Naruto lightly. "Your bastard," he said smugly before burying deep into Naruto's heat, groaning at the tightness despite the ample preparation. Naruto for one felt like he was going to split open from the intrusion but held back the cry of pain, not wanting to alert Sasuke to it.

The raven haired male groaned at how tight it was. Surely Naruto was in pain with how his eyes were scrunched up and how his breathing had become shallow. "Shit, Naruto relax. Breathe…"

The kit struggled for air while battling against the tears that threatened to fall. Sasuke couldn't do much but pepper his lover with butterfly kisses all over and whispering sweet nothings until the fox demon adjusted to his size.

"I'm fine now Sasuke… move please?"

The Uchiha almost pounded into his fox with the plea, control be damned and all. However he held back and moved slowly despite the torture because Naruto was worth it. He wanted him to be screaming in ecstasy and not in agony.

Thrusting shallowly, Sasuke changed angles to find that spot that would make his blond cry out in pleasure. He didn't take too long as Naruto's back arched after the fourth try. Supporting the blond, Sasuke picked up the pace as control slipped away with every tiny moan Naruto let out.

"Haa! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as the Uchiha slid out of him slowly before slamming back home, propelling both of them closer to the edge.

"Hnn… Naruto… Naruto I love you."

"Sasuke, me too… Ah!"

Hips rocked against one another, Naruto felt the animal in him yearn to claim his mate. While Sasuke pistoned in and out, Naruto felt his fangs grow a little. He could hear the rushing of blood in the veins calling out to him with slapping sounds of skin against skin in the background. His inner fox howled as they hit climax, fangs sunk themselves into tender flesh.

In the heat of the moment Sasuke felt nothing but pure white, emptying himself in Naruto. The fox purred lightly beneath him while his now claimed mate filled him.

Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto after the high and the shared a sloppy kiss in the afterglow, enjoying the moment. The human didn't seem to register any pain but Naruto knew he would feel it the next day. For now, nothing else mattered as they huddled together, sticky but satisfied in each other's arms.

"I love you, dobe."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too, bastard."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not good at the smut stuff so forgive me Thanks for reading!**


End file.
